Forgotten Love
by Nordryd
Summary: [CANCELLED] **Sequel to Green Leaves** With her boyfriend healed from his injuries, Fluttershy's relationship can carry on as normal. However, a couple days later, she's mortified & furious to see him with another girl. Worse, It's as if he's completely forgotten about their relationship. He doesn't recognize her. Why? Who's this girl he's seeing? Why can't Fluttershy win him back?
1. A Different Discovery

A/N: Story takes place during _Forgotten Friendship_.

* * *

Ch.1: A Different Discovery

"Gosh… isn't the beach just beautiful at sunset?" Fluttershy asked, sitting in the sand with her boyfriend holding her from behind. A wonderful way to spend her evening, watching the sunset fill the sky with fire and turning the sea into gold, all while in her boyfriend's arms. Not to mention, he was in only swim trunks. Exciting since Fluttershy was in her two-piece swimsuit, so she could feel his bare skin on hers. It wasn't something Fluttershy would normally wear, considering how much skin it showed. Her stomach, legs, waist, hips, cleavage, and backside were basically on full display, not to mention the bottoms made her butt look big. Her bikini left little to the imagination, but she didn't mind when she was with Coppermane. With him around, she felt rather sexy wearing something like this… especially when he touches her.

"Sure is," Coppermane said. "But not as beautiful as you."

Fluttershy giggled as he kissed her cheek. "Oh, Coppermane…"

"I mean it," Coppermane said. "Especially when… y'know… you're wearing that swimsuit…"

Fluttershy smiled, melting in his arm as he caressed her stomach and waist.

"Mmm… you like it?" Fluttershy said, moaning as he touched her.

Coppermane leaned in to whisper. "I _love_ when you look _this_ hot."

Fluttershy shuddered, feeling his warm breath grace her ear. His voice was so deep and tender. Saying such dirty things to her and touching her so sensually... it was enough to instantly make her putty in his hands. Fluttershy squeaked and melted in his embrace he began kissing her neck.

"Ohhhhhh…" Fluttershy moaned, feeling his warm, soft lips caress one of her most sensitive areas.

"You like that?" Coppermane whispered, continuing to rub her stomach and waist.

"Yes…" Fluttershy squeaked. "I love it…"

Coppermane chuckled. "I'm glad all my casts are gone," he said with another kiss. "I can love you just the way you like it."

Fluttershy smiled, her mind clouded with bliss as he touched and kissed her.

"I… I'm glad too… ohhhhhh yes," Fluttershy cooed, barely able to think because of how well she was being touched. Her breaths became longer and shaky as her body shuddered from Coppermane's hands and lips. It seems like since Coppermane's casts came off, they've been a much more… _active_ couple. Perhaps it was the feeling of being pent up for so long, but they didn't use to flirt and tease each other this much before he was hurt. Fluttershy didn't mind one bit, though. The feeling of her boyfriend's hands all over her… it drove her crazy. Even when he first saw her in a bikini today, he looked like he was going to jump her right then and there. There was something gratifying about being able to make her boyfriend so excited with just her body.

So lost in the pleasure, Fluttershy didn't realize Coppermane's sly grin before he moved from behind her and pushed her back into the sand, climbing on top of her. Fluttershy's eyes went wide as he looked down with those warm, chocolate eyes. He brushed her hair, making her shudder. He looked so handsome and sexy against the fiery sunset sky.

"You're so beautiful, baby," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy smiled and giggled. "Oh, Coppermane… y-you're making me blush…"

Coppermane smiled, making Fluttershy's heart skip a beat.

"You're so cute when you blush," Coppermane said, kissing her cheek.

Fluttershy felt tears pooling in her eyes. As satisfying as it was to take care of Coppermane while he healed, she oddly missed being under him like this. Feeling his warmth smother her like a blanket and seeing him smile at her… it was so soothing. Fluttershy melted when he pressed his hand into her chest, right above her heart. When he did that, it was like he was manifesting the bond between them. Fluttershy couldn't stop smiling, feeling a tear escape her eye, followed by many others.

"You okay, babe?" Coppermane asked, caressing her cheek.

Fluttershy nodded, sniffling. "You just… make me so happy…"

Coppermane smirked, leaning in for a kiss so tender it gave Fluttershy chills. He brushed her hair as their lips meshed together.

"I love you…" Fluttershy cooed in between kisses as tears continued streaming down her cheek.

Coppermane pulled away and leaned into her ear.

"I love you too," Coppermane said before starting to kiss right below her earlobe.

"Ohhhh…" Fluttershy moaned, feeling his lips moving further down to her neck. She further sank into bliss when he began massaging her waist. She couldn't stop her moans from escaping as he gave her love. She felt the upwelling of lust inside her as she felt his lips continuing to travel down. Not only was it relaxing to be under Coppermane… it was also a turn-on. Since their relationship became more sexual, Fluttershy has found that being at her boyfriend's mercy, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to her, was an incredibly huge turn-on for her. Now that he was healed and cast-free, he could have his way with her again, and Fluttershy felt her body getting warmer as his lips reached her chest.

"Mmm!" Fluttershy squeaked, feeling his lips on her cleavage. Her breathing became shaky as he moved down to her stomach. "Oh, Coppermane… yes…" she squeaked, feeling his warm lips on her body.

"You're so sexy, babe," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy couldn't help but blush.

"Y-You make me feel so good…" Fluttershy cooed, relishing how good his lips felt on her stomach. His hands continued to massage her waist, moving up and down along her curves. Her moans became involuntary as she began squirming underneath him. His hands kept her put as he continued his onslaught. Surprising her, he laid beside her and turned her towards him and pulling her in for more kisses, running his hands along her back and moving down to her butt. Fluttershy giggled and moaned when he started squeezing her cheeks.

"Your butt is so nice," Coppermane said, giving her a nice swat, making her squeak.

"Mmm…" Fluttershy moaned. "You're such a dirty boy…"

"You know you love it," Coppermane whispered.

Fluttershy blushed profusely, still feeling his hands rubbing her backside.

"I _do_ love it," Fluttershy said, leaning in for more delicious kisses. Coppermane held her tight as they made out, continuing to massage her body. Fluttershy's mind was engulfed by euphoria as he kissed and touched her. It was always a turn on to experience his more aggressive side when it came to loving her. She moaned into his mouth as he groped her. His hands were so gentle yet dominating. Every touch made her fall more under his spell.

As they kissed, Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle when she felt something poking at her below.

"Oh, Fluttershy… I can't take it… I want you so badly right now," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy smirked. "Mmm… I want you too…"

"Wanna go back to my place?" Coppermane said, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

Fluttershy giggled, trying to give him a sexy smile. "I'd love to."

Coppermane perked up, immediately scooping Fluttershy up in his arms and carrying her back to his car. She giggled at the feeling of him carrying her bridal style. How did Fluttershy get so lucky? He really treated her like a princess, and she felt like the most special girl in the world when with him. Such a loving, caring boyfriend who also knew exactly where to touch her to drive her crazy. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and started touching his chest as he carried her back, looking at him with a knowing smirk.

This night was _far_ from over.

* * *

Excited didn't come close to describing how the girls were feeling as they prepared the school yearbook. Immortalizing so many memories in one glorious tome… they couldn't be happier. It was hard to stay focused perusing through all the memories, being easily distracted by anecdotes.

As everyone organized photos and wrote columns, their attention was immediately drawn to Sunset bumping into a girl, and causing them both to fall back, papers flying everywhere.

"Excuse me…" the girl said in a hushed voice, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you come in," Sunset said.

"I've been here for a while," the girl said. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past fifteen minutes."

Sunset blushed, sheepishly smiling as she picked up the scattered papers. "Oh… have you now?"

"Ain't she a quiet one?" Applejack whispered to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah. And we know some pretty shy people. Am I right?" Rainbow said, turning towards Fluttershy.

"We do?" Fluttershy asked. "Who? Coppermane?"

Applejack and Rainbow just chuckled.

"I'm Sunset Shimmer," Sunset said, standing up with all the papers collected. "President of the Yearbook Committee and editor-in-chief. Do you want to join? We could always use the extra help."

The girl looked at Sunset quizzically. "I'm Wallflower Blush," she said, standing up.

"Nice to meet you!" Sunset said with a big smile.

"I've been on the Yearbook Committee all year," Wallflower said, looking annoyed.

Sunset's smile vanished. "Oh! Um…"

"We met in 9th grade English," Wallflower said.

"And… I was… saying it was nice to meet you then," Sunset stammered. "You didn't let me finish."

Wallflower rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I counted up all the votes for the yearbook Superlatives."

Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and clamored around Sunset to see who won the Superlatives.

"Let's see…" Sunset said. "_Most Likely to Succeed_… _Best Smile_… _Class Clown_…" She gasped when she saw the next one. "Ooh! We won _Best Friends_! Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and me!"

"I always knew I liked you all!" Pinkie Pie said. "But now it's official in yearbook form! The people have spoken!"

"Oh… good for Micro Chips…" Twilight said, looking for herself. "_Most Likely to Invent Cold Fusion_. Not a reason to be jealous. I'm not!" she said, followed by a disturbed, betraying laugh.

"Don't worry, Twilight," Fluttershy said with a smile. "We know you're a genius."

"Besides… it's just the yearbook," Rainbow said, making everyone in the room gasp, much to her surprise.

"Just the yearbook?!" Sunset beckoned.

"Now you've gone and done it," Applejack groaned.

"The student body has entrusted me with the responsibility of gathering their memories into the pages of this book. In thirty years, we might not remember everything, but we _will_ remember what's in the yearbook."

"Well, I'm entrusting you not to put us next to _Best Muscles_. Every time you close the book, it'll be like we're kissing Bulk Biceps!" Rainbow said, looking rather disgusted, along with the girls around her.

"Why don't we take our picture at the beach on Saturday?" Rarity said. "Everyone's bound to look adorable!"

"Beach day!" Pinkie cheered, jumping right next to Fluttershy. "I'll make my world-famous fun-in-the-sun cupcakes!" She leaned in to whisper in Fluttershy's ear. "The secret ingredient is edible sunscreen! It's SPF fun-hundred!

"Yech…" Fluttershy grunted.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sunset said, grabbing the Superlative sheet again. "We didn't check for _Cutest Couple_!"

Fluttershy gasped, rushing over to Sunset as she searched for the entry.

Sunset gasped. "Oh! Look at this! _Cutest Couple_! Fluttershy and Coppermane!"

Fluttershy squealed. "Oh my goodness! We won! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The girls looked over at the opening door to see Coppermane standing there.

"Hi, Coppermane!" they all said.

"Hey, girls," Coppermane replied. "Fluttershy texted me saying I should stop by?"

"Coppermane!" Fluttershy cried. "Come look!"

Coppermane smiled, walking over to her.

_OOF!_

Bumping into someone, Coppermane was sent falling back on his rear. He shook his head and looked to see a green-haired girl sitting opposite of him with papers scattered around her.

"S-Sorry," Coppermane said. "I didn't see you there."

She looked at him, and her cheeks seemed to go red as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh… um… i-its alright," she said, smiling weakly.

"Um… who are you?" Coppermane asked.

"I'm… W-Wallflo—"

"Coppermane! Come _on!_" Fluttershy said, helping him up and dragging him over.

"Babe, what is it?" Coppermane said.

"Look!" Fluttershy said, gesturing for Sunset to show him the Superlatives. "We won _Cutest Couple_!"

"Really?" Coppermane asked, looking for himself. "Wow… I guess we did."

"Is it really that much of a surprise?" Rainbow asked. "I mean, I voted for you anyways, but I knew you two had it in the bag."

"Now it's official!" Pinkie said. "I also voted, but there was no contest!"

"Just look at these numbers!" Sunset said. "The second-place couple didn't even reach _half_ the votes you two got."

"It was pretty much a guarantee," Twilight said.

"How could I _not_ vote for y'all?" Applejack said.

"They're simply adorable together!" Rarity exclaimed. "I _had_ to vote for you."

Fluttershy immediately smothered him in another hug.

"I'm so happy!" Fluttershy squealed. "Now everyone will remember us!"

Fluttershy giggled when Coppermane hugged her back, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"We _must_ get a picture of you two!" Rarity said. "Coppermane, darling, you should join us on Saturday at the beach! We were going to take our _Best Friends_ picture. We can take your _Cutest Couple_ photo as well."

"Sounds like a plan," Coppermane said.

Suddenly the door swung open. Everyone looked to see Trixie standing there.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie demands to speak to the yearbook editor immediately!" Trixie yelled.

Sunset sighed. "Unfortunately for me… that's me. What do you want, Trixie?"

Trixie swiped the Superlative list from Sunset, skimming it over.

"Ha! Just as I suspected!" Trixie exclaimed. "I was _not_ voted _Greatest and Most Powerfullest_! Explain yourself!"

"How should I put this?" Sunset said. "You didn't win _Greatest and Most Powerfullest_ because it wasn't one of the Superlatives."

"Hmm," Trixie mumbled, grabbing an older yearbook. "Neither was _Biggest Meanie_, but that didn't stop you from winning it our freshman year," she said, showing Sunset her freshman yearbook Superlative.

"That was different," Applejack interjected. "The whole school voted for her."

"She was soooooooooo mean," Pinkie said.

"Of course, we all know you've earned the right _not_ to be remembered that way," Twilight said.

"Thanks," Sunset said. She turned her attention back to Trixie. "We're not having a _Greatest and Powerfullest_ Superlative. Sorry."

"Oh, _you're_ the one who'll be sorry, Sunset Shimmer!" Trixie said. "When you least expect it, I'll have my revenge, and then I'll disappear! Like this! Behold! The magician's exit!"

Trixie pulled out a tiny bag and threw it on the ground, releasing a cloud of smoke that engulfed the room, making everyone start coughing. As the fog cleared, the sound of someone attempting to open a locked door could be heard. Trixie was trying her hardest to open the door, which seemed to be locked from the inside.

"Allow me. We were actually on our way out," Sunset said, smirking as she unlocked the door to let everyone out. Trixie grunted as she exited, followed by the others, laughing on the way out.

"I'll just finish up…!" Wallflower called.

"Oh! Forgot to turn off the lights!" Sunset said, coming to flip the light switch.

"…in the dark…" Wallflower mumbled.

* * *

Another lonely night… exactly what Coppermane was used to. All alone with nobody to hold or love. He was pretty used to it by this point, but also _not_ used to it. It never stopped hurting. The only solace he ever got was coming out to the benches behind Canterlot High… his new school. It always felt so cold, which is why he wore his black hoodie and black sweatpants. He always felt more comfortable in black.

The back of Canterlot High was always a nice place to relax and ponder. No streetlights to wash out the starry sky, a beautiful line of treesand nobody around to taunt or humiliate him. A serene area to just think. Although, time to think was probably not healthy for him considering he always fell back on feeling sorry for himself. But what could he do when he practically didn't exist? The only people in school who acknowledged his existence were bullies wanting to jump him. He felt around his right eyes. Yep… still swollen. He pulled up his sleeve. Yep… bruises everywhere.

He sighed, feeling his heart weighing him down. What he wouldn't give for someone special in his life. He'd pamper her and treat her like a princess until the day he died.

A breeze came through, rustling the trees and chilling him, prompting him to put his hood up. The chills seemed to last longer when he was out here. Despite how peaceful it was, it made him feel even lonelier. It made him feel so small to have so much room around him. He could almost picture himself with some friends off to the side just talking. Just his imagination, though. It would forever _be_ in his imagination. He looked down at the ground, feeling the tears well up in his eyes.

"Y-You okay?"

Coppermane looked up to see a girl standing before him. A girl whom he's never seen before standing in front of the forest.

"Um… y-yeah?" Coppermane said. "Wh-Why do you ask?"

"I was walking around and saw you just sitting here," she said. "Whoa… your eye looks pretty bad…"

Coppermane sighed. "I-I got jumped…"

"Gosh… I'm sorry," she said.

"Why are you even talking to me?" Coppermane said. "Nobody talks to me unless they're about to jump me or it's a set up in order to get jumped later."

"Y-You think I'm here because of bullies?" she asked.

"Why else would you be here?" Coppermane said. "Unless someone wants to beat me up… I seem completely invisible."

The look in the girl's eyes softened, becoming more compassionate.

"Invisible, huh?" she said.

"Yeah…" Coppermane said. "Like I'm a ghost or something. If someone wants to throw me into a locker, punch, or kick me, though… it's like they can't stay away from me."

"Y'know… I know what it's like to be invisible," she said.

Coppermane's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yeah," she said, sitting next to him. "Being completely ignored by everyone… feeling like nothing you do matters… being forgotten the second you introduce yourself… I know what it's like to be invisible."

"Feeling like nobody will ever like you?" Coppermane said.

"Yeah," she said.

"Like… if you were to die today… would anyone miss you?" Coppermane said.

She let out a long sigh. "Y-Yeah…"

Coppermane looked beside him to see the girl looking down at the ground, just like he was a minute ago. It was like looking in a mirror. He put his hood down to get a better look. When he did so, she looked back. Immediately she blushed, playing with her hair and smiling a little.

"Um… I guess… we're _both_ invisible, huh?" she said.

Coppermane felt his heartrate increase, as well as his face heating up. A sensation he's never felt before.

"I mean… _I_ see you," Coppermane said.

"I-I see you too…" she said.

Her hand touched his, and immediately he recoiled, feeling his face heat up even more.

"S-Sorry," she said.

"No, it's fine," Coppermane said. "Just… reflexes."

The girl giggled, and he couldn't help but smile. Her giggle was so cute… one of the cutest things he's ever heard. He turned towards her, feeling his heart beat faster.

"Um… I-I'm Coppermane," he said.

Her cheeks reddened even more as she hid behind her hair, but only slightly. He could still see her eyes and a small hint of her smile. It was surprisingly cute how she hid behind her hair.

"N-Nice to meet you, Coppermane," she said, giggling. "I'm… Wallflower Blush."

* * *

A/N: I don't like copying movie lines verbatim, but I kind of have to if I want to integrate my crap with it. Not sure how long this story's going to last chapter-wise, but we'll just see. As with all my stories, I'll see how it goes. It will be as many chapters as it needs to be (imo)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for moar :P:P:P


	2. Collective Amnesia

Ch.2: Collective Amnesia

Midday on a sunny Saturday. A perfect day for the beach. The shoreline was filled with beachgoers talking, playing volleyball, surfing, swimming, boating, and more, enjoying the sun-filled day. It was also a perfect day to take the _Best Friends_ Superlative yearbook photo. Twilight prepared and tested her brand-new selfie drone while her friends hung out and got ready nearby. Twilight walked out in front of her idly hovering drone and struck a cute pose. The drone beeped, capturing a photo with a flash before flying over to Twilight's hands so she could examine it.

"Group picture, practice run number 36-A attempt 7: success!" Twilight exclaimed, letting go of the drone, only for it to beep and start randomly spazzing out. "Oh no!" She frantically tried to get the drone under control again, and the ruckus attracted Applejack's attention. "Your eyes do not deceive you," Twilight said like a saleswoman, noticing Applejack looking her way, still trying to get the drone under control. "I finally invented a selfie-sensing camera. It hovers into position whenever it detects a selfie opportunity!" she said, as the drone attempted to fly away. She grunted as she pulled it back.

Applejack looked a little unsure. "I prefer to take selfies myself… ie."

Nearby, Rainbow stood by Rarity as she examined some blankets in front of her, seemingly all white.

"Which beach blanket should we use for the photograph, Dashie?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow looked at her quizzically. "You mean the white one… or the white one?"

Rarity gasped, grabbing a blanket. "_This_ is Toasted Oat. That one is Linen Lamb's Wool. Eggshell, Warm Frost, Pale Nimbus, and… well… this one _is_ white, I suppose."

"Yeah… that's the one I was talking about," Rainbow said.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew one of the blankets out of Rarity's hand. It flew right by Spike, who was busy digging.

"Don't worry, Rarity! I got it!" Spike cried, running after the blanket.

"No, I got it! I got it!" Pinkie cried, running with Spike.

Pinkie and Spike ran as the blanket fluttered over to the ocean. As it landed on the water, Pinkie tripped over Spike, landing right on top of him. They both looked dejectedly at the blanket floating on the waves, becoming soaked with saltwater and kelp.

"I don't got it…" they both groaned. Suddenly, the blanket from the ocean, making Pinkie gasp.

"Ocean monster! Ocean monster!" she screamed, running away with spike back towards Rarity and Rainbow as the creature approached shore. The figure stopped when it was completely out of the water, removing the blanket and revealing that it was just Fluttershy emerging from snorkeling.

"Quincy the sea turtle says the tide's coming in," Fluttershy said, joining her friends. "We should take the picture soon or risk having damp ankles. Oh, he's so thoughtful." She tried handing the blanket back to Rarity, who looked like she didn't want it anymore.

Fluttershy looked around the beach, whimpering when she saw no sign of her boyfriend. She walked over to her stuff and checked her phone. No response.

"Hmm… I wonder where he is," Fluttershy muttered. She tried calling him, but it went to voicemail after a few rings. Her confusion turned to worry as she tried again. Again, no answer. She whimpered, sending him a text message instead, seeing that her friends were gathering for a picture. "Please answer, Coppermane," she mumbled, rushing over to join the girls. She stood next to Applejack as the selfie drone flew over to take a picture. She tried to smile and cover up that she was incredibly worried about her boyfriend's whereabouts. The drone flew over to Rarity, and she blew a kiss at it. Then, it flew over to… Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh, Twilight! You got the Selfie Sensor working?" Sunset asked, posing for the camera, only to have the drone fly away behind Twilight. "O…kay… so, who's ready to take a _Best Friends_ picture?"

Sunset was surprised when everyone suddenly turned defensive. Rainbow, Pinkie, and Twilight looked at her confusingly, Applejack and Rarity scowled, and Fluttershy hid behind Applejack.

"Uh oh, what did I do?" Sunset asked, trying to rub it off. Pinkie and Applejack shared a look, and Pinkie just shrugged.

"Should we do it now, or… did you want to swim first?" Sunset asked. "How's the water?"

"Sunset Shimmer? Asking to be in _our_ _Best Friends_ picture?" Applejack said with a smirk.

"Am I missing a joke here?" Sunset asked.

"The only joke is whatever this is you're playing on us," Rarity said. "Acting all nice like you're our friend."

"And it's _not_ funny," Fluttershy said.

"Because you _aren't_ nice," Rainbow sneered, folding her arms.

"And we _ain't_ friends," Applejack said.

"Wait… _what?_" Sunset beckoned.

"You got applesauce in your ears?" Applejack remarked. "I said, we ain't fr— _whoa!_" Sunset suddenly grabbed Applejack's arm, and her eyes went bright white as Applejack's memories flooded her mind. The memory of them transforming at Camp Everfree… with Sunset not present where she was supposed to be. When Twilight was accepted at Canterlot High… with Sunset absent again. When Twilight and Sunset turned back to normal after being Daydream and Midnight… with Sunset gone. When Sunset helped the Rainbooms against the Dazzlings… without Sunset there. The sleepover when Princess Twilight was here… again, Sunset was nowhere to be seen.

Sunset came out of Applejack's mind, letting go of her hand, with Applejack looking extremely offended at being touched.

"No… this has to be a bad dream!" Sunset cried. "It's like I've been… _erased!_ Wake up, Sunset! Wake up!"

Pinkie poked Sunset, making her wince.

"Nope, you're awake!" Pinkie said, giving herself a pinch too. "_Ow!_ Ha ha! Me too!"

"I can see your memories, and I'm not in them!" Sunset cried.

"And exactly _how_ is it you can see our memories, if you don't mind me askin'?" Applejack sneered.

"With _this!_" Sunset said, showing them her necklace that matched theirs.

"Oh, _pfft!_" Rarity grunted. "It's obviously a cheap knockoff of ours."

"We got them together!" Sunset said. "You were all there! Remember?"

Awkward silence fell over the group as Sunset grew more and more worried.

"Why is she still talking to us?" Fluttershy whispered.

"Pinkie Pie!" Sunset said. "What about when I came to your sleepover before the Battle of the Bands?"

"Ha!" Pinkie grunted. "The closest you've ever come to a party of mine is freshman year, when you pretended to be Applejack and texted me, 'Your party is lamer than a hungry duck in snow boots.'"

"Like I'd ever say that," Applejack said.

"It really hurt my feelings," Pinkie whimpered, folding her arms.

"And it wasn't very nice to the ducks either," Fluttershy said.

"That was a long time ago!" Sunset said. "Twilight, you remember me, right? We've been through so much together. Please…"

"I only met you once… when you yelled at me at the games," Twilight said, looking away.

"Doesn't anyone remember that I've changed?!" Sunset cried, only to have everyone shake their heads. "Fluttershy, I helped you at the animal shelter a few times! You _have_ to remember that, right?"

"How can you say that after you yelled at me in the hallway and swatted the flyers out of my hand?" Fluttershy said as Rarity came to comfort her. "The only person who's ever helped me regularly is my boyfriend!"

Suddenly, everyone gasped. Their expressions went from shocked to excited.

"Boyfriend?!" Pinkie cheered. "Fluttershy has a boyfriend?! Eeeee!"

"Darling, that's wonderful!" Rarity said.

"The shyest of us all is the first to get a guy," Rainbow said. "That figures."

"We should run a compatibility test right away!" Twilight said.

"What's his name, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

Fluttershy just looked curiously at her friends, raising her eyebrow.

"Girls… you know him," Fluttershy said. "We've been dating for a year."

"Fluttershy… I don't remember you having a boyfriend," Sunset said.

Fluttershy stared right at Sunset, her gaze turning ice cold, making Sunset flinch.

"Are _you_ the reason why he's not responding to my texts?" Fluttershy said. "Don't you _dare_ hurt my Coppermane, Sunset Shimmer or I'll… I'll… well, I don't know what I'll do, but you'll regret it!"

"Coppermane?" Sunset said. "I-I don't know a Coppermane."

"You just want him for yourself, don't you?" Fluttershy accused. "Coppermane is _mine_, and you can't have him!"

"And why are y'all still here?" Applejack said. "I said we _ain't friends_. How many times do we have to say that?"

"But we _are__!_ I… I… _arrggghhh!_" Sunset cried, gripping her head in frustration. "Why does nobody remember?! What's happening?!" Sunset bit her lip. Was there anything she could do? "Wait… maybe not any_body_… I'll be right back!" Sunset said, running off to the lifeguard tower.

"Don't hurry back, darling!" Rarity called out. "Now then, Fluttershy! Tell us more about your boyfriend!"

"Yeah," Rainbow agreed. "What did you say his name was?"

"Girls, what are you talking about?" Fluttershy said. "Coppermane. My boyfriend. We won _Cutest Couple_ in the yearbook. Remember?"

The girls looked around at each other, shrugging and shaking their head.

"Coppermane?" Applejack asked. "I've never heard of a Coppermane at CHS."

"What?" Fluttershy beckoned. "But… we've been dating for over a year!"

"A year?" Twilight asked. "Was it maybe before I came to CHS?"

"I don't know anyone named Coppermane," Pinkie said. "And I know everyone at school!"

"But how?" Fluttershy asked. "How do you not know him. He got injured at camp and was hospitalized for weeks! You all were there for both of us while he recovered!"

"Seriously?" Rainbow asked. "I think I'd remember something like that."

"You sure y'all aren't just making this up, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not making anything up, Applejack!" Fluttershy cried. "You and Rarity helped me talk to him that one day! I got his number! I sat with him at lunch! It was the first time I ever talked to him! How do you girls not remember this?!"

"Darling, calm down," Rarity said.

"But… but…" Fluttershy stammered.

"If he's real, do you have any pictures?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah," Twilight said. "Maybe some… corroboration?"

"Of course, I have plenty of pictures," Fluttershy said. She walked over to grab her phone, further dismayed that her replies were still empty. She pulled up her album of photos with Coppermane and showed the girls.

"See? I'm not crazy," Fluttershy said. "Here we are at the beach. This is us during the musical showcase. This was the formal. And here's us at camp! I took this one of us yesterday! Do you remember now?"

Fluttershy was further shocked to see confused looks on her friends' faces.

"I-I'm sorry, darling," Rarity said. "I'm afraid I don't remember."

"Me neither!" Pinkie said. "Though, you look super cute together."

The girls nodded in agreement.

"How can you not remember? H-He's so important to me," Fluttershy said. "You girls know how much I love him."

"Love?" Rainbow said. "Let's not get carried away…"

"I _do_ love him!" Fluttershy said. "I-Is this a prank? Girls, it's not funny anymore! I haven't heard from him all day! He won't respond to my texts and he won't answer when I call! I… I… what's happening?! Did I do something wrong? Is he mad at me?"

"Take it easy, sugarcube," Applejack said, giving Fluttershy a hug. "I promise, it's no prank. We're being completely honest." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"I… I don't understand…" Fluttershy said, tears running down her cheek. "He's been our best friend ever since we started dating."

"Fluttershy, I swear I have _no clue_ who this Coppermane guy is," Rainbow said.

Fluttershy's friend attempted to explain themselves, but to no avail. Fluttershy couldn't find it in herself to believe them. How could they not remember after all they've seen Fluttershy and Coppermane go through? Even more concerning… why was Coppermane not responding to her? She couldn't stop herself from checking her phone ever few seconds, even though she didn't feel it buzz. Worried didn't come close to describing how Fluttershy felt. Where was Coppermane? Why wasn't he responding? Did he randomly decide he didn't love her anymore? That thought alone was enough to make Fluttershy sick.

First Sunset Shimmer trying to be their friend, and now Fluttershy's _real_ denying that she has a boyfriend. What was going on?

* * *

Sunset ran underneath the lifeguard tower, slumping down into the sand to take a breath. What was happening? Why was she deleted from her friends' memories? She sighed, pulling out her magic notebook and began to write.

_Dear Princess Twilight, this is gonna sound crazy, but… are we friends? Am I… nice?_

A moment passed, and no answer. Panicking, she wrote again.

_Please answer…_

She finished her message, letting her head fall to her knees, feeling like hope was lost. Maybe being nice was a dream and she was back in reality where everyone hated her. Suddenly the book began shimmering, and she braced herself for what Twilight's answer would be.

_Of course, we're friends!_

Sunset sighed with relief. At least she wasn't completely alone.

_Are you okay? What's going on?_

Pursing her lips, Sunset wrote her response.

_Kinda hard to explain. Might be easier in person. Well, not "person", so to speak…_

* * *

A/N: Omg, I wonder what's going to happen next, except this is all mostly regurgitated crap, so most people know exactly what's happening.

Also, not my best chapter. I hope the future ones will satisfy better.

Sorry for the slower upload schedule. Work has been killing me so far, but now that I have slightly more freedom in my schedule, I can hopefully write more and get to the good stuff I have planned for this story. And I'm gonna do the shorter chapter formula I did for _Green Leaves_. I think that'll be more sustainable.

Ight… imma head out…


	3. Do I Know You?

Ch.3: Do I Know You?

Twilight paced around her portal room, waiting for Sunset Shimmer to come through as she said she would. It seemed like something urgent was happening. Why would Sunset ask if they were still friends? Of course, they were! If something was making Sunset question her friendship with Twilight, it must've been a dire situation on the other side.

The tesla coils suddenly surged with energy and blasted open the portal. Twilight grinned as an increasingly bright white glow emanated from the portal, and a silhouette got closer. At the flash's apex, a familiar yellowish-orange pony with a fiery mane appeared, standing on her hind legs.

"Twilight!" Sunset cheered. "Whoa!"

"Sunset?" Twilight beckoned as Sunset lost her balance. She caught the disoriented mare as she tumbled down onto her forelegs.

"Oops!" Sunset said, blinking and readjusting herself to her pony form. "I was trying to hug you."

They smiled and shared a warm embrace, but it wasn't warm for very long. When they pulled away, Twilight's expression turned serious.

"So, what's been happening?" Twilight asked.

Sunset sighed. "Nobody remembers me. It's as I never stole the crown, you never came, and I was still the mean girl in school. I read their memories and saw for myself. Everywhere I was supposed to be… it was just blank. Like someone literally took a pencil and just erased me. And it just started today. Everything was perfectly normal yesterday. But now… I don't even know. It happened so suddenly. Furthermore, only _I_ seem to remember that I've changed. The girls… they hate me again. Everyone does. _Nobody_ remembers. It's like something out of a nightmare. Or maybe… it's like I've been dreaming that whole time and just now woke up. I don't know. It's so confusing, and I have no clue what to do or what could've caused it."

Twilight's expression was worried, which was not a good sign at all.

"Wow…" Twilight said. "That's… a lot."

"I'm sorry, Twilight," Sunset said. "But I have _nobody else_ to turn to. All my friends are gone. You're all I have."

Twilight sighed. "This is really serious, Sunset. This is beyond anything I've ever heard of."

"Um… Twilight?" a coy voice said from outside the room.

Twilight turned her head to see Fluttershy poking her head through the door.

"Oh, Fluttershy!" Twilight said.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Fluttershy asked. "Oh! Is this Sunset Shimmer?"

Twilight nodded. "Yep. She's here because of… an emergency."

Sunset blushed. "Yeah… sorry."

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said. "Well, I'll only be a second. I was wondering if you had any books with a spell for talking to animals. Coppermane and I were going to try it out."

"Wait… who?" Sunset asked.

Fluttershy smiled. "Coppermane. The most amazing stallion in Equestria and the wind beneath my wings," she said, spreading her wings and blushing with the biggest smile on her face. "I'm so lucky to have him. It's hard to believe it's been over a year since he first kissed me."

"…Coppermane?" Sunset said, looking at her quizzically.

"Sunset… you know Coppermane," Twilight said. "I was in your world when he and Fluttershy's counterparts started dating, remember?"

Sunset pondered for a moment but ended up even more confused than before.

"I-I don't remember…" Sunset said.

Twilight's eyes went wide. "But Sunset, you helped Fluttershy talk to him for the first time. I was there. _You_ were there."

"Twilight… I honestly can't remember," Sunset said. "Although… the other Fluttershy mentioned that the only person who helped consistently at the animal shelter was her boyfriend… Coppermane. But I don't know anyone at Canterlot High called that."

Twilight gasped. "Sunset… call me crazy but… I think Coppermane was wiped from _your_ memories too."

"But… how's that possible?" Sunset said. "Even the other girls didn't know Fluttershy had a boyfriend. How could only _she_ remember?"

"Well, Sunset, how could only _you_ remember changing your ways?" Twilight asked.

Sunset's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh. Y-You're right."

"And if it's consistent with what's happened to you… I would hypothesize that Coppermane has been wiped from everyone's memory too," Twilight said. "It's kind of a stretch, but I think this might be worse than we thought."

Sunset sat down, staring at the ground. "What's happening? How is any of this possible? How can someone just selectively remove memories?"

"I don't know, Sunset," Twilight said.

"Gosh… I'm so sorry, Sunset," Fluttershy said, walking over to comfort her. Sunset seemed to

"I just don't understand," Sunset said. "Why me? And why this Coppermane guy? It seems so arbitrary."

Twilight seemed to ponder for a moment, before her expression went even more worried than it already was.

"What?" Sunset asked.

"I just had an idea, but you might not like it," Twilight said.

"I'll do anything to get my friends back, Twilight," Sunset cried.

"There's one pony I who might be able to help," Twilight said. "But I don't know if you two will want to see each other."

"Who?" Sunset beckoned, before her face went pale at the realization of who Twilight was talking about. "Oh… Princess…?"

"…Celestia," Twilight said, wincing.

Sunset bit her lip. "Twilight… are you _sure_ you don't know anything?"

"I'm afraid not," Twilight said. "She might be our only hope, Sunset."

Sunset sighed. Her old mentor, whom she betrayed because she was impatient and selfish… and mostly the reason why she hasn't visited Equestria more often.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said. "You don't look so good, Sunset."

Sunset groaned. "Well… I guess I have no choice. I need to get my friends back."

"Don't worry!" Twilight said, perking up. "I'll be with you the whole way!"

"Thanks, Twilight," Sunset said.

"Oh! But before we go…" Twilight said, leaving the room briefly. The sound of books rustling could be heard before Twilight, levitating one particular book with her magic. "This might have what you're looking for, Fluttershy. It's magic involving pets."

"Oh, thank you so much, Twilight!" Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy perked up at the more masculine voice coming from down the hall. Sunset looked to see a white stallion poking his head into the room.

"Coppermane! Hi!" Fluttershy said as she galloped up to him, giving him a nuzzle and a kiss.

"Did you get a spellbook we could try?" Coppermane asked.

"Yep, Twilight has it," Fluttershy said.

"Here you go, Coppermane," Twilight said.

"Thanks!" Coppermane said, using his own magic to levitate the book, exchanging with Twilight. He looked over and noticed Sunset. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Sunset Shimmer!" Fluttershy said. "This is who Twilight talks to with her magic journal."

"See, Sunset?" Twilight said. "He's real in this world, which means he's real in yours."

Sunset's eyes went wide. "Oh gosh… Fluttershy was right."

"What are you talking about?" Coppermane asked.

"Twilight, we need to leave now," Sunset said, looking noticeably shaken. "I don't care if I have to see the Princess! We need to figure out what's going on! I have to get my friends back!"

Twilight nodded. "Let's not waste any time then."

In a flash, Sunset and Twilight galloped out of the room, leaving Coppermane and Fluttershy alone.

"What just happened?" Coppermane asked.

"Well… apparently Sunset's friends' memories have been wiped clean," Fluttershy said. "I don't know for sure, but they don't seem to remember her."

"Oh…" Coppermane said. "That's… wow."

"I know," Fluttershy said. "I hope everything turns out alright."

"Me too," Coppermane said. "You wanna take a look at this book now?"

"Yes!" Fluttershy said, giving Coppermane a kiss on the cheek before walking out with him.

* * *

It had been _hours_ since Sunset made amends with Princess Celestia before being brought to the restricted section of the royal library—a dark, cylindrical room with a desk in the center flanked by dusty books on all sides. While Twilight couldn't be more excited to browse the volumes that had been hidden from her, Sunset was finding it to be taxing on her already stressed brain. It felt like she was cramming for an exam as Twilight continued to bring books down for her to check out. The books formed pillars on the desk as Sunset's eyes grew heavy. She let out a mighty yawn, closing the cover on a tome that had so many pages that it was taller than it was wide, and had no leads whatsoever to what was happening.

"Did you know Chancellor Puddinghead tried to pass a law mandating that Earth Ponies drink carrot juice at every meal?" Sunset mumbled. "I do… know that… _now_."

"Aww, sounds like you got to read all the fun books!" Twilight said, yawning herself. "I should probably take a break from looking…"

Sunset sighed, moving the books off the desk, looking dismayed and tired.

"…because I _found something!_" Twilight cheered, levitating a strange small chest over to the desk. "You're familiar with _The Seven Trials of Clover the Clever_?"

"Obviously," Sunset said. "Why?"

Twilight opened the chest, revealing a scroll inside. "Well, first of all, these date back to before the founding of Equestria." She carefully unraveled the scroll with her magic. "Look at this."

Sunset examined the parchment, noting the illustration of a strange, small, tablet-like stone with a glowing blue iris in the center and runes all over.

"The Memory Stone! That sounds promising," Sunset said.

Twilight nodded, slowly revealing more of the inscriptions. "It belonged to an evil sorceress who was practically invincible. With the Memory Stone, she could erase any memory from anypony. Even fragments of memories."

"Fragments like… memories of me being nice?" Sunset asked.

"Mmhmm! Or memories of an old friend like Coppermane," Twilight said. "Clover the Clever knew the sorceress had to be stopped, so he chased her across land and sea. But every time he got close, the sorceress would erase his memory and escape. But he kept finding her."

"How?" Sunset asked.

"These scraps of parchment," Twilight said, noting the other pieces of parchment in the chest. "He secretly wrote everything down so he'd know what had happened and where to go next. Like a trail of breadcrumbs."

"Clever. Ohhh, Clover the—yeah, got it," Sunset said. She examined the scroll, noticing the drawing at the end was the sorceress and Clover escaping through a portal of some kind. "What happened on the other side of this portal?"

Twilight unraveled the scroll further, revealing a torn edge of parchment.

"The last piece is missing," Twilight said. "Clover must've hid it to keep anypony else from finding the Memory Stone. Sunset… what if the Memory Stone ended up in _your_ world?"

"And someone is using it to make everyone hate me again!" Sunset asked. "But… who? I can't think of anyone off the top of my head."

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked.

"Pretty sure," Sunset said. "I'd like to think I know everyone at CHS, and I don't recall any of the girls being mad at me beforehand."

Twilight sighed. "I'm sorry, Sunset. I wish I could help more."

"You've helped plenty," Sunset said. "I think I know enough to go back to my own world now. Maybe I can convince my friends that I'm telling the truth, now that I know what we're looking for."

"I'll stay here and search the restricted section top to bottom until I find a way to get your friends' memories back," Twilight said.

"If that's even possible," Sunset said, looking at all the books above her in the upper floors.

"Oh, it's possible! Even if I have to reorganize the whole library by subject. Or maybe chronologically! Oh! And fix the broken catalog machine!" Twilight said, quickly becoming excited by the prospect. She cleared her throat, restoring her focus. "I'll figure it out."

"Thank you, Twilight," Sunset said. "I just hope more memories haven't been erased."

* * *

"Coppermane… please…" Fluttershy whimpered, attempting to call Coppermane for the twentieth time.

"We've been out here for a while!" Pinkie said, standing in front of Twilight, Rarity and Applejack, who were lounging in the sun. "Time to reapply!"

Twilight and Rarity looked quizzically as Pinkie took one of her edible-sunscreen cupcakes and rubbed it on herself, much to the girls' disgust.

"I've been thinking…" Twilight said. "Should we be worried about Sunset Shimmer?"

"Yeah! Worried she comes _back!_"

The girls looked beside them to see Trixie lounging under a parasol with Snips and Snails close by, acting like her servants with Snips fanning her with a leaf and Snails waiting patiently.

"I think it's a shame the way she's treating you, pretending to be your friend. She's obviously up to something. Sunset thinks the whole school exists just to serve her. Water, please!" Trixie commanded, snapping her finger. Without missing a beat, Snails rushed up with a water bottle, pouring a quick stream into her mouth.

The girls didn't seem too interested in what Trixie was talking about, knowing how she usually is.

"You know, seeing as how the yearbook president seems to be having a little identity crisis, I believe that means the vice president takes over. And, why… that's _you_, Rarity!"

"If this is your way of asking to be made _The Greatest and Most Powerful_, the answer is _no_," Rarity said. "And didn't we have this conversation yesterday? I can't quite remember."

The girls shared looks, shrugging at each other, confirming that none of them could remember either.

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't," Trixie said, walking over to the girls. "Memory is such a fickle thing. You never know when you'll forget something important. Like how Great and Powerful _I_ am, which is why I need to be in the yearbook!"

Rarity grunted, clearly displeased. "I'll _think_ about it."

"That's all I ask," Trixie said.

"Coppermane! Why won't you answer?!" Fluttershy screamed, drawing the girls' attention.

Trixie smirked. "Have a crush, I see?"

"Coppermane's not a crush! He's my boyfriend!" Fluttershy cried. Her eyes looked reddened as if she'd been crying. "I just can't seem to get ahold of him, that's all."

"Coppermane?" Trixie asked.

"Trixie, you know him, right?" Fluttershy asked.

Trixie raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe a Coppermane goes to our school."

"What?!" Fluttershy cried. "But… you _kissed_ him! You were blackmailed to make it look like he was cheating on me!"

Trixie giggled. "I'm pretty sure I'd remember something like _that_."

"But it happened!" Fluttershy beckoned. "I broke up with him that week, but then we were together again after the musical showcase. Wh-Why does nobody remember him?! A-And why is he not responding to me?!"

"Fluttershy, darling, come here," Rarity said, giving Fluttershy a hug. "Everything will be alright. I don't remember him personally, but if he loves you as much as you say he does, then you have nothing to worry about."

"Maybe his phone is dead?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe he's _reeeaaally _sleepy," Pinkie said.

"I… I suppose," Fluttershy whimpered, not fully convinced.

"Girls! I have great news!"

The girls' attention was drawn to Sunset Shimmer running back up to them.

"I figured it out!" Sunset said. "Someone's erased your memories with Equestrian magic! You don't remember, but we're still friends!"

The girls shared looks, once again shrugging and shaking their heads.

Sunset took a crude drawing out of her satchel. "This is the Memory Stone. Do you recognize it?"

The girls still looked confused, shaking their heads and putting on more defensive faces.

"Right… guess not. But look. See?" Sunset said, showing photos of the seven of them together on her phone. "This is proof! We _are_ friends!"

Once again, the girls murmured and shrugged amongst each other. Sunset's heart grew heavy, seeing that even the most concrete proof wasn't convincing them.

"Oh, please!" Trixie interjected, approaching with Snips and Snails behind her carrying all her belongings. "This is the same girl who made flawless fake photos of your friend trashing the gym."

"Yeah!" Pinkie said, swiping Sunset's phone. "Wait a minute! Is this supposed to be _me_ making such a _ridiculous_ face? Ha! I'd never fake a face like _that!_ Preposterous! Fake, I say!"

Trixie let out a surprisingly loud cackle. "Haha! My work here is done! Trixie… _out!_" Trixie threw a clump at the ground, creating a thick cloud of dust to conceal her. When the dust cleared, she was only a few feet back, and also left Snips and Snails in the dust coughing. "And don't forget, Rarity!" she called. "You promised to put me in the yearbook!"

"Wait! You did _what?_" Sunset beckoned. As she turned to glare at Rarity, she failed to notice that Rainbow's volleyball was right under her foot. She slipped, stumbling back and stepping on Twilight's selfie drone that was grounded behind her, cracking the lens and dismembering one of its propeller arms, causing the circuitry to smoke.

Twilight gasped in horror, rushing over to examine the damage with Sunset looking distraught, knowing how hard Twilight had worked on it.

"It was an accident!" Sunset said, noticing Twilight's eyes becoming shiny. "I can help fix it!"

"I think you've helped enough," Twilight sneered, her gaze growing as cold as ice.

Sunset flinched, Twilight's leer sending chills down her spine. She looked behind to see disapproving looks from the other five girls as well. As her heart grew heavier, she looked up to see Trixie smirking and walking away without a word…

* * *

A whole weekend of the complete cold shoulder from Coppermane. No answers, and nothing but empty reassurance from her friends. Not even Sunset Shimmer, the school bully who knew everyone in the student body, seemed to know who he was. _Trixie_ didn't even know, and she was the reason Fluttershy broke up with him briefly. Rarity and Applejack didn't remember helping Fluttershy work up the courage to talk to him for the first time. What was going on? Why was it suddenly as if Coppermane never existed? And why has Coppermane not responded to any of Fluttershy's calls or texts? She must've tried calling him at least seventy times yesterday, and left voicemails on half of them. She even went over to his house to see him in person, but he never seemed to be home.

Frustration. Anger. Betrayal. Worry. Confusion. Those were just some of the words to describe how Fluttershy felt as she left her final class for the day. He could try to avoid her all he wanted on the weekend, but she knew she could catch him in person on Monday at some point. However, to her dismay, it was proving to be more difficult than she anticipated. She didn't have any classes with him, but she knew the routes they walked together in between. But he was nowhere to be seen. There was only one more place she could think of: his locker.

She walked as quickly as she could to his locker… and was delighted to see that familiar pearly white skin and coppery brown hair.

"Oh, thank goodness," Fluttershy murmured to herself, relieved to see that Coppermane was still here and alive.

However, something was… off. He was wearing clothes from back when Fluttershy first met him. All black with a big hoodie that hid most of his features. He also stood in a very defensive position, as if he was waiting for something to happen. Perhaps… bullies? But that didn't add up since he hasn't had bullies all semester. It's been a while since he's had any bullies since he's been able to ride the coattails of the Rainbooms' popularity by being with Fluttershy.

Looking at him now, though… it was like Fluttershy was staring into the past, back when Coppermane was more innocent and scared of the world. It almost hurt to look at. Maybe this is why he wasn't responding? Did he regress overnight?

Fluttershy took a deep breath, trying to calm the storm of conflicting emotions in her mind before walking up to him. It was time to get answers.

"Coppermane!" Fluttershy called.

Coppermane flinched at hearing his name. "M-Me?" he asked, looking at Fluttershy.

"Of course," Fluttershy said. "You were quiet all weekend. I'm glad you're safe, but you and I need to talk."

Coppermane looked at her quizzically. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Coppermane… I called you so many times," Fluttershy said.

"_You_ were calling me?" Coppermane asked.

"Yes, I was," Fluttershy said, her tone becoming stern. "And you didn't answer _any_ of them. I was so worried."

"Why were you calling me?" Coppermane asked. "I-I don't even know you."

Fluttershy gasped, feeling a chill engulf her heart. "Coppermane… I-I'm your girlfriend."

"What?" Coppermane asked. "I-I don't have a girlfriend."

"Yes, you do," Fluttershy said. "_Me_."

Coppermane's expression became defensive. "N-No you're not. What's really going on here?"

Fluttershy grunted. "Coppermane, stop this. I'm really not in the mood."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Coppermane said. "Wait… the jocks put you up to this, didn't they?"

"That's enough, Coppermane!" Fluttershy yelled. "I'm _not_ messing around anymore! I don't know if this is a prank you have the entire school in on, but it's not funny! I was worried sick all weekend!"

"How can I play a prank on you when I don't even know you?!" Coppermane yelled back.

"You _do_ know me!" Fluttershy screamed. "I'm _not_ doing this, Coppermane. You're coming with me right now!"

She grabbed his hand, but he instantly pulled away. His eyes were wide as he backed up.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Coppermane beckoned. "I told you, _I_ _don't know you_."

Seeing the genuine fear in Coppermane's eyes, Fluttershy's heart felt cold.

"Coppermane…" Fluttershy said, her voice coming back to normal. "Please stop. It's not funny. I hate having to yell at you, but you're just being so stubborn today."

Coppermane sighed. "If you're so sure… show me proof."

Fluttershy sighed, taking her phone out to show photos of them together. "Do you remember these? This is _us_," Fluttershy said, scrolling through the photos. "The musical showcase… the formal… our ten-year anniversary… at the beach… at Camp Everfree… at your house… I took this one last Friday! What about this one at the hospital? I visited as much as I could several days a week when you were injured from camp! You also made me this bracelet. You said it's a reminder of how much you love me. Coppermane… we were voted _Cutest Couple_ in the yearbook! We've been through so much together. Do you remember none of this?"

Fluttershy studied Coppermane's expression… and he didn't look convinced. Mostly… he looked freaked out.

"How did you know I was in the hospital?" Coppermane asked. "Nobody visited me. How did you get those pictures?"

"I was there!" Fluttershy cried. "All my friends were too! We were there for you while you healed."

Coppermane shook his head. "Look… Fluttershy, was it? I have no clue how you know so much about me, much less how you go those pictures, but we've _never_ talked until now. I don't remember dating you at all. Why is a girl like you even interested in me?"

"Because you're the most amazing guy I've ever met!" Fluttershy said. "You're so sweet and kind. You make me feel safe and beautiful. You were my first kiss! You were also my first… lover."

Coppermane's eyes went wide. "I _definitely_ don't remember that."

"_How?!_" Fluttershy barked. "Why are you doing this?! Stop with this game, Coppermane! It was _never_ funny!"

Coppermane shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. This is no prank, Fluttershy. I'm telling the truth. I don't remember being involved with you _ever_. Besides… I-I kind of have a crush."

"Wh-What?!" Fluttershy beckoned, feeling her heart beginning to pound. "On whom?"

"None of your business," Coppermane said. "Fluttershy, I don't know how you got all those pictures, but… just stop, okay? You're creeping me out."

Fluttershy felt tears welling up in her eyes. "B-But… I-I love you… you're my everything, Coppermane."

"We've never even met," Coppermane said. "Please, just stay away from m—"

Fluttershy suddenly grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss, but it wasn't long before Coppermane pushed her away.

"Get off me!" Coppermane shouted.

Fluttershy felt a tear run down her cheek, staring at Coppermane's cold, leering eyes, sending chills throughout her body. His eyes were usually so warm, like melted chocolate chips in a freshly baked cookie. The unfamiliar ice in his eyes left Fluttershy stunned. And that kiss… it was the emptiest kiss Fluttershy's ever felt. No passion… no heat… no love… just emptiness.

"Stay away from me," Coppermane said. "Please."

Fluttershy's heart began to crumble as she realized that her feelings were truly one-sided.

"So… everything we've been through… y-you're just… forgetting about it?" Fluttershy cooed, sniffling.

"How can I forget something that never even happened?" Coppermane said.

"Coppermane, please don't do this," Fluttershy said. "We can start over."

Coppermane shook his head. "I told you, I like someone else. So please… leave me alone."

"Coppermane, please!" Fluttershy cried as Coppermane turned around and walked away, leaving her alone.

Fluttershy collapsed to her knees, deteriorating into a puddle of tears. What was happening? It seemed like ever since Saturday, her world completely changed. How could he forget everything they've been through? The theory that it was a prank was instantly debunked by the undeniable emptiness of that brief kiss, the deathly cold iciness of which eviscerated her heart. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sat against the lockers, alone in the vacant halls. All she wanted was the embrace of her boyfriend. Or rather… her _ex_-boyfriend.

"Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked up and flinched when she saw Sunset Shimmer standing over.

"G-Go away," Fluttershy said, sniffling.

"Was that Coppermane?" Sunset asked.

Just hearing his name was enough to intensify Fluttershy's crying. All she could manage was a simple nod.

"I saw what happened," Sunset said. "I'm so sorry, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy shook her head. "Please… just go away."

"Fluttershy… about Coppermane," Sunset said.

Fluttershy gasped, feeling the sudden boil of rage within her. "Are _you_ the girl he has a crush on?!"

"Wh-What?" Sunset beckoned.

Fluttershy stood up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Did _you_ steal Coppermane from me?! He's supposed to be _MINE!_"

"Fluttershy, no!" Sunset said. "I was going to say I believe you now!"

"About _what?_" Fluttershy barked.

"You and Coppermane being together for as long as you said," Sunset said. "I don't remember him all that well, but I realized that I _should_… and that you two should be together."

The rage in Fluttershy's heart instantly melted away. "Y-You believe me?"

Sunset nodded. "Listen, you probably won't believe me, but I did some research and discovered something." She took out a drawing of an artifact from her bag. "This is the drawing I showed you at the beach. This is the Memory Stone; an Equestrian artifact"

"M-Memory Stone?" Fluttershy asked.

"It has the power to wipe out any memories, even fragments," Sunset said. "Fragments like me being nice, or…"

"…Coppermane," Fluttershy said.

"Exactly," Sunset said. "I think someone is using this stone to make you forget about me being your friend and make me forget about you and Coppermane being together."

Fluttershy looked at Sunset quizzically. "I-I don't know, Sunset."

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's the best lead I've got," Sunset said. "And it seems to line up with what's happening. You remember being with Coppermane when nobody else does, and same thing with me being your friend and becoming nice."

"I-I guess…" Fluttershy murmured.

"Fluttershy, I know you don't believe me, but I'm your friend and you can trust me," Sunset said. "If we find whoever has the Memory Stone, we can turn everything back to normal. We can be friends again, and you can get your boyfriend back. Also, think about this. I had pictures of all of us together, and you didn't believe me. You showed Coppermane pictures of you two together… and he didn't believe you."

Fluttershy gasped. She was right. He ignored the evidence just like she did with Sunset. Sunset Shimmer was undoubtedly the meanest girl in school. She yelled at her for accidentally finding the formal crown. She had earned the reputation to not be trusted by anyone. Then again, the look in Sunset's eyes was genuine. And the alarming piece of evidence… Fluttershy's pictures were brushed off just like Sunset's were. On top of that, all these anomalies started on Saturday, as well as every person except for one remembering.

It was all consistent.

Fluttershy sighed, feeling chills in her heart again. She could hardly bear the fact that she was single again.

"I miss Coppermane so much already," Fluttershy whimpered. "Okay… I'll help you."

* * *

**A/N:** **I'm hoping to have weekly publications, since that'll hopefully line up with me working and doing other stuff during the week. I hope this didn't disappoint. Remember to leave feedback, bc improving. Until next time uwu**


	4. (Canceled) So about this story

**A/N: **So about this story...

...yeah... I'm extremely disappointed with how it's going right now. Content-wise, I'm pretty sure Ch.3 could be considered 2/3 plagiarized, and everyone basically knows what the end is going to be if they watched _Forgotten Friendship_, or at least saw the ending. I know what I want to have happen at the end, but I'm at a complete roadblock as to how to get there in such a way that's engaging and sets up the ending to be satisfying, other than forcing things and making really awkward decisions to get around inconvenient details in the canon or because I'm not a very creative person. Besides... there's some other ideas I had for the couple that are a little more... steamy...

So because I don't see this story going anywhere and being mediocre at best...  
I'm cancelling Forgotten Love.

Sometimes I have stories that I feel are bad, but end up being hits, like most (if not all) of the Fluff Series, but I seriously can't see this story going anywhere that will add any meaningful net change to Coppermane & Fluttershy as a couple other than... it happened.

So you can pretty much consider this story de-canonized from the Coppermane & Fluttershy saga.

I'm sorry for everyone who was hoping for more, but I hope you'll stick with me because this isn't the last of the couple. Like I said... some steamier ideas are ahead...

(insert gif of Neil Patrick Harris winking here)


End file.
